Sasuke's Seven Sins
by Fer-chan
Summary: Porque o Uchiha era pecador adorava pecar e se isso já não fosse suficiente levava a Haruno pelo mesmo caminho.-Saia daqui agora. Dizia agitada juntando suas roupas e vestindo-as retorcidas, ao mesmo tempo em que o Uchiha seminu observava a cena ofegante.


**One-Shot****: Sasuke's seven Sins.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, que se dane eu to loca pelo 483 *estomago revirando de curiosidade*.

_Romance/ Humor_

**Sinopse**: Porque o Uchiha era pecador adorava pecar e se isso já não fosse suficiente levava a Haruno pelo mesmo caminho.-Saia daqui agora. Dizia agitada juntando suas roupas e vestindo-as retorcidas, ao mesmo tempo em que o Uchiha seminu observava a cena ofegante.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração.

:

:

:

**Sasuke's Seven Sins**

:

:

:

Porque Uchiha Sasuke era pecador, adorava pecar e se isso já não fosse o suficiente levava a Haruno pelo mesmo caminho, sem chances de escapatória, ele projetava os sete pecados com afinco, deliciava-se e curtia-os como podia e de um todo, não deixava nenhum pedaço para trás nada escapava do Uchiha. Era tudo tão divertido.

Há a _vaidade_, considerada o pior dos pecados capitais, não era como se fosse o pecado preferido do Uchiha, mas isso também não quer dizer que ele não deixava de praticá-lo.

Não fazia o tipo que levava horas há frente de um espelho arrumando a aparência até tornar-se perfeita, não fazia nada em demasia para chamar a atenção alheia, mas sempre se torvava o centro da atenção feminina alheia, ou até mesmo a masculina, os indecisos, os que jogavam do mesmo lado, os que jogavam do outro lado, enfim, nem crianças ou cegos escapavam. Havia até mesmo historias de que ele era perseguido por fantasmas, ninguém o deixava de reparar.

"-Sasuke! Sai desse banheiro, nos vamos chegar atrasados, você já está ai a mais de uma hora eu quero tomar banho também." A rosada falou manhosa e cansada.

"-Você não quis tomar banho comigo, agora espere!" Respondeu sério se admirando na frente do espelho. Bem, a resposta para a Haruno era luxuria, mas esse pecado fica para depois...

O espelho era grande largo e bem amplo, quase se podia ver por inteiro. Todos que entravam no banheiro podiam pensar que aquilo era aquisição da Haruno, mas não era bem assim, quem quase insistiu na loja foi o Uchiha, disfarçadamente é claro, porque ele não fazia o tipo que ficava se arrumando se admirando procurando defeitos e só achando perfeições. No fim com um bom papo de vencedor, fez tudo parecer que era idéia da esposa.

Algumas vezes - pouquíssimas é claro - dava uma olhadela quase que rápida no espelho, tinha que admitir, a barriga estava em ordem, há, mas deixando a modéstia de lado - afinal de contas ninguém está vendo, agora estávamos entre quatro paredes com uma porta bem trancada - estava muito mais alem do que 'em ordem', estava: como a rosada dizia mesmo? "você tem músculos abdominais que eu nem sabia que existiam".

Há sim, alem de vaidoso o Uchiha também adorava ocultar coisas, e às vezes contar umas mentirinhas, mas tudo era para fins notáveis, como por exemplo; proteger sua reputação, afinal de contas ele era um homem e homens não gastam horas a frente de um pedaço de vidro inútil e irritante que só tem a utilidade de refletir seu reflexo. Com certeza era mais proveitoso treinar.

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

Sim, ele estava verde de _inveja_, desde o momento em que ficou sabendo do suposto romance da medica-nin com o 'clone mal feito' como o Uchiha passou a chamar Sai.

Como odiava verões, e ainda mais os sorvetes, principalmente os derretidos, não era nada de bom tom cair nas pernas mal cobertas por uma minissaia preta atiçando a vontade e a gentileza para outro limpa-lo. Quem o sorvete derretido pensava que era para escorrer assim pelas pernas da Haruno? E pior ainda, quem era esse 'clone mal feito' para pegar o guardanapo e tira-lo de lá?

"-Sasuke! porque seu sharingan está ativado?"

O loiro perguntou confuso, afinal o Uchiha estava com o sharingan ativado sem motivos, não havia entendido nada. Não tinha nada demais ali a não ser o Sai limpando sorvete derretido das pernas da Sakura com um sorrisinho falso no rosto branquelo.

O moreno não admitiria nem sobre tortura, nem com suborno de uma sopa de tomates quentinha em pleno inverno, que estava sentindo a maior inveja que já viu na vida, estava quase verde brilhante para não dizer fluorescente. A vontade frustrada de possuir o que o 'clone mal feito' possuía era incalculável, afinal de contas a Haruno sempre fora dele, quem ele pensava que era para chegar e paga-la assim?

Estava morrendo de inveja, queria ter o que ele tinha e arrancar Sakura dele, deixando-o sem ela, e se possível chorando desconsolado assim ele aprenderia de uma vez para que serviam as lagrimas, não?

Não podia suportar em pensar que ele vencera. Não podia suportar o fato do 'clone mal feito' ser melhor, no caso melhor do que o Uchiha já que tinha o que ele queria; a Haruno.

Há a inveja nos levava a fazer coisas que nunca pensamos ter coragem.

"-Sasuke onde você esta indo?" Naruto perguntou assustado vendo o moreno dando passos firmes até o banco em que o suposto casal estava sentado, distraindo-se com o sorvete derretido. Há o desgraçado do sorvete derretido.

"-Sakura!" Disse firme parado na frente da Haruno puxando-a para ficar em pé na mesma situação que ele.

"-O que foi Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou com os olhos verdes brilhantes de curiosidade com o sorvete ainda na mão.

"-Tem sorvete aqui!" Ele disse apontando para o lábio superior da rosada.

"-Aqui?" Perguntou distraída tentando limpar.

O moreno olhou com soberba e suficiência para o shinobi sentado no banco voltou-se para a rosada e completou.

"-Deixa que eu limpo".

Deslizou os dedos pela bochecha corada da Haruno até chegar à nuca trazendo-a para perto dos seus lábios, lambeu toda a extencidade da boca da Haruno retirando qualquer e todo resíduo de sorvete que poderia ter sobrado ali prendeu os próprios lábios nos dela e com a língua pediu passagem que foi concedida.

A Haruno não sabia o que pensar, perdeu os movimentos, deixando o sorvete cair da mão que já estava mais do que sem forças. O sorvete derretido que não era mais desgraçado se esparramou sobre o colo do shinobi, que ainda estava sentado no banco pasmo com a cena. A Haruno aproveitou as mãos livres para passá-las pelo pescoço do Uchiha. O beijo cessou, mas não antes dele morder o lábio inferior da rosada e puxá-lo para si.

Há a inveja, nos leva aos limites. Será que se o Uchiha soubesse que não havia namoro nenhum ali entre a Haruno e o 'clone mal feito' que tudo era obra de fofocas de más línguas a inveja teria a mesma intensidade devastadora? Sim, com certeza, o Uchiha era possessivo, egocêntrico era soberbo e avarento com o que lhe pertencia, mas _avareza _já é outro pecado...

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

Sasuke Uchiha não era exatamente conhecido pelo seu bom-humor, era conhecido na verdade pela falta dele. Tinha muitas coisas que ele não gostava e poucas que o agradavam. Não suportava os doces, mas o que despertava sua _ira_ era que mexessem com o que era dele. Há sim o Uchiha era possessivo, já falamos sobre isso, não?

Enfim, despertar a ira do moreno não era uma tarefa fácil já que ele era bem controlado e dono de si, mas se acaso o individuo tivesse a sorte e conseguisse o estipulado, que não ficasse para ver o resultado. Um Uchiha irado não era nada agradável.

"-Sasuke! são chocolates não precisa fazer isso." A Haruno disse desconsolada tentando com pulos curtos arrancar a caixa de bombons das mãos do marido.

"-Você é casada. Você é minha. O que ele ta pensando em te mandar chocolate e presentinhos."

Disse furioso e totalmente descontrolado, erguendo a caixa no mais alto que suas mãos permitiam, tinha que a manter longe da Haruno, ela não chegaria perto e muito menos colocaria na boca nenhum daqueles bombons cheios de luxuria, e gula que foram mandados pelo invejoso daquele ser verde intitulado Lee. Não, o Uchiha não permitiria.

"-Eu sou sua Sasuke-kun, agora me dá os chocolates!" Disse dando um pulo alto e arrancando a caixa das mãos do marido.

"-Sakura, devolve essa caixa, devolve agora."

Disse com a mandíbula apertada e com a respiração pesada quase fora de controle com o sharingan ativado pela raiva e pelo ódio que estava sentindo, afinal, ele podia não admitir, mas era um poço sem fundos de ciúmes.

"-Não devolvo, esses são meus chocolates preferidos, o Lee não fez por mal." Disse manhosa fazendo biquinho.

"-Sem falar no bilhete ridículo, dá para eu ler." Ordenou não tinha nada de pedido ali.

"-Se eu te dar o bilhete você deixa os chocolates em paz?"

A Haruno perguntou escondendo a caixa nas costas. Depois de ver a afirmação mecânica e meio renegada do marido, tirou o bilhete pequeno do bolso e o entregou.

O Uchiha passou os olhos vermelhos pelo papel absorvendo e detestando as frases com toda a raiva de seu ser. Estava irado. Quem aquele sobrancelhudo pensava que era para chamar a _sua_ esposa de; meu anjo.

A rosada viu o Uchiha enchendo os pulmões de ar ao mesmo tempo em que amassava o papel furiosamente com a mão que já tinha os nós dos dedos brancos pela força.

"-Pode ficar com os bombons, Sakura". Ele disse com a voz rouca de raiva.

"-Sério?" Perguntou duvidosa.

"-Sim, eu vou acabar com a fonte, é mais rápido."

E saiu correndo com passos pesados e raivosos batendo a porta em busca de certo ser verde muito desafortunado que seria o alvo de toda a ira de Uchiha Sasuke. Queria acabar com o ser que provocou sua ira. Sem meios termos, estava faminto por vingança, mas _gula_ já é tema de outro pecado e esse fica para depois...

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

**Flash back *¹**

"-Vou para casa então."

O Uchiha disse depois de o sensei os liberar. Haviam acabado de voltar de uma missão um tanto ridícula por assim dizer, mas eles ainda eram gennins só tinham 12 anos.

"-Ei Sasuke-kun! Espera!" A rosada correu em direção do moreno que já seguia para casa. "-Que tal se agora nós treinarmos nosso trabalho em equipe só nos dois?" Perguntou corando e com um sorriso aberto e expectante.

"-Você é igual ao Naruto." Aquelas palavras acabaram com as boas expectativas da Haruno, ficou arrasada.

"-Em vez de usar seu tempo me incomodando vai praticar um jutsu ou dois."

Virou as costas e deixou a Haruno mais arrasada do que antes.

Será que o Uchiha não podia ser um pouquinho mais preguiçoso e se divertir de vez em quando? Um pouquinho de desleixo, negligencia, lentidão e moleza, não fazia mal a ninguém, afinal de contas _preguiça_ não mata, não é?

**Flash back end.**

"-Sasuke-kun, nós vamos nos atrasar..." Disse suspirando pesado enquanto tentava arrancar o Uchiha do seu pescoço.

"-Tem tempo." Disse contra a pele da medica-nin brindando-a com saliva quente enquanto a puxava pela cintura a atraindo mais a ele.

"-Não... Não temos, pare com isso, Sasuke-kun"

Disse tentando tirar as mãos do Uchiha da tarefa de levantar sua camisola fina. Mas ele era persistente a prendeu na cama e não soltaria mais até conseguir o que queria. Não sabia se queria mesmo que ele parasse, mas tinha certeza que aquilo os atrasaria mais uma vez.

Depois que o Uchiha descobriu que havia coisas melhores que praticar jutsus e treinar como um louco ficou mais preguiçoso, trocou algumas horas no campo de treinamento pela cama, é claro, só quando a esposa estava nela, sem ela não tinha tanta graça.

"-Em vez de usar seu tempo tentando tirar minha camisola, vai praticar um jutsu ou dois."

Disse sarcástica usando as palavras do moreno contra ele. Sentiu-o parar os movimentos, e ficar estático por alguns segundos com os dedos presos na lateral da sua calcinha e a cabeça enterrada no decote da camisola entre seus seios respirando agitado.

"-Que tal se agora nós treinarmos nosso trabalho em equipe só nos dois."

Usou as mesmas palavras da rosada, se sentiu vitorioso por um momento em que ela ficou em silencio. Aproveitou para beijá-la enquanto ela não resistia.

Os papeis aparentemente haviam se invertido, o Uchiha sempre a atrasava para chegar ao hospital, como se ele não tivesse que chegar na hora certa para as missões, mas havia uma diferença; ele não teria que agüentar uma Tsunade furiosa pelo resto do dia reclamando dos atrasos matutinos.

"-Pare de ser preguiçoso, você não era assim." Disse interrompendo o beijo a contra gosto do Uchiha apoiando as mãos no peito do moreno para tentar empurrá-lo para longe do seu corpo.

"-Não é preguiça, só quero ficar aqui mais um pouquinho."

Disse tirando as mãos da tarefa de empurrá-lo, para prendê-las uma em cada lado da cabeça da rosada. Foi beijá-la novamente, mas não conseguiu atingir seu objetivo já que a Haruno virou o rosto para impedi-lo.

Como a medica-nin atrasada já imaginava; aquilo não iria o deter, já estava acostumando-se com aquela rotina, ele sempre arrumava um jeito quando ela o impedia de outro. Diante do beijo recusado o moreno atacou o pescoço livre da Haruno, se deteu alguns segundos ali, e começou a descer para o nascimento dos seios, sentiu a Haruno se mexer e arquear as costas em meio a um gemido abafado.

Parecia que a batalha estava ganha ela não estava mais resistindo, decidiu deixar os braços da esposa livres e voltar à tarefa de arrancar a camisola irritante que ela ainda estava vestindo, mas a Haruno era esperta e não deixaria se levar assim por beijinhos, não ela era muito, muito controlada.

Quando arqueou as costas e colou o corpo no do seu marido sentiu que o Uchiha estava mais do que do que _animado _hump, ali não tinha nada de preguiça, aproveitou a displicência dele e usou as mãos livres para segurar-se na cabeceira da cama e puxar o corpo para longe. Afinal de contas ela tinha trabalho a fazer não era hora de preguiça, levantou da cama rápido se desprendendo do agarre forte do Uchiha.

"-É hora de parar com a preguiça, Sasuke-kun, levante dessa cama" A Haruno disse com um sorriso safado, parada meio longe da cama. "-Vai praticar um jutsu ou dois." Disse entrando rápido no banheiro e fechando bem a porta.

"-Não pense que vai fugir de treinar nosso trabalho em equipe, Sakura." Disse sentando-se na cama com semblante irritado e aborrecido.

"-Quem disse que quero fugir? Só que agora não é hora." Disse abrindo uma fresta da porta para espiá-lo rapidamente com um sorrisinho e jogar a camisola que ele tanto queria fora do corpo da Haruno em cima dele, e logo depois tornar a fechá-la.

"-Hump!!"

Sibilou cansado deixando a peça de roupa de lado e deitou-se novamente na cama com ar preguiçoso, talvez quando ela saísse do banheiro conseguisse arrastá-la para cama novamente. Afinal de contas o Uchiha havia descoberto que um pouco de preguiça não mata ninguém e havia gostado, e como.

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

Uma pessoa avarenta tem cuidado com seus pertences como uma pessoa egoísta. Acha que perder algo pode ser um desastre, e o Uchiha era assim, detestava perder, fosse o que fosse o que era dele era dele e não dividia com ninguém, não gostava que tocassem, ou sequer olhasse, ele era assim adorava o pecado da _avareza._

"-Eu não gosto dessa saia." Disse com semblante fechado, enquanto olhava a Haruno se arrumando em frente ao espelho.

"-O que tem de errado com ela, eu sempre a usei." Disse já sabendo o erro; o Uchiha detestava que ela saísse com roupas curtas, não suportava que outros a olhassem ela era só dele. Sim, ele era egoísta.

"-Você sabe o que ela tem, é muito curta."

Disse apertando a cintura da Haruno parado atrás dela. Sentiu os olhos do Uchiha percorrendo seu corpo pelo espelho. Levou a mão esquerda até o zíper da blusa vermelha e o puxou para cima quase o fechando por completo. Deixou a rosada irritada.

"-Primeiro era a saia, agora invoca com a blusa também?" Disse virando-se de costas para o espelho e de frente para o marido possessivo.

Respirou fundo e pensou em fazer um trato com o Uchiha, mas havia esquecido que uma pessoa avarenta tem dificuldade de abrir mão do que tem mesmo que receba algo em troca. E o moreno não fazia o tipo que abria a mão do que queria assim tão fácil, ele era teimoso, orgulhoso e avarento com o que lhe pertencia, e ela lhe pertencia era sua esposa, oras.

"-Escolhe; ou a saia ou a blusa?" Ela disse séria olhando o marido com cara emburrada.

"-Nenhum dos dois." Disse convicto. Cruzando os braços fortes sobre o peito.

"-Já não basta todas as minhas roupas ter o símbolo do clã Uchiha?"

Disse franzindo o cenho e descendo o zíper da blusa deixando-o na posição anterior. O moreno havia decididamente quase a obrigado a colocar o símbolo em todas suas roupas, ele tinha que preservar, não é?

"-Sua saia está muito curta, seu decote está muito grande." Disse cheio de certeza, subindo novamente o zíper da blusa vermelha.

"-Sasuke-kun você ainda não aprendeu que não se pode ter tudo? Vamos fazer um trato; eu uso uma saia mais comprida e um decote menor, mas o símbolo do clã não vai estar nas minhas roupas. Que tal? Perguntou com um sorrisinho quase imperceptível.

"-Não, eu gosto do símbolo nas suas roupas, e também gosto da saia mais comprida e do decote menor."

Mas ela havia esquecido que para um avarento perder algo pode ser um desastre, por isso o Uchiha não desistiria nada fácil. E ela ficaria ali negociando com ele até ganhar por chantagem de greve de sexo, mas isso é luxuria, já falamos que é outro pecado...

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

"-Quais os seus objetivos Sasuke? o sensei com o rosto coberto perguntou preguiçoso.

"-Matar certo alguém, e renascer o meu clã." O moreno de apenas 12 anos de idade respondeu com toda a certeza que um homem adulto poderia ter.

O primeiro objetivo já estava mais do que atingido, e o segundo também, afinal o Uchiha em oito anos de casamento com a Haruno já tinha três filhos, dois meninos gêmeos de sete anos que eram como se fosse uma mini cópia do pai, e uma garotinha de apenas cinco anos de olhos grandes e verdes como os da mãe.

"-okaasan, porque o Sasaki e o Suzuki são em dois e eu sou sozinha, eu também quero uma irmã para brincar." Disse puxando manhosa o avental da Haruno.

"-Não se preocupe, nós vamos te dar uma irmã." O moreno disse entrando na cozinha e abraçando a esposa pelas costas não dando tempo para ela responder a menina. Sayuri sentou na mesa com um sorriso enorme no rosto, estava contente, iria tem uma irmãzinha para brincar.

"-O que?" Disse quase assustada. "-Não, não vamos te dar uma irmãzinha, não." Disse sorrindo nervosa.

"-Mas okaasan, eu não tenho ninguém para brincar é injusto." Disse cruzando os bracinhos e fazendo um bico gigantesco que só crianças manhosas têm o dom.

"-Viu só, até ela sabe que é injustiça." O moreno disse sério olhando a esposa.

Será que o Uchiha não se contentava com três filhos? Já era o bastante para renascer um clã, não? Mas o Uchiha era guloso e vivia por perturbar a Haruno para terem pelo menos mais um filho. Nesse aspecto da _gula_ o Uchiha era sortudo, em algumas culturas gula não era considerada como um pecado, mas sim como um sinal de status.

E era exatamente por esse caminho que corria os pensamentos do Uchiha, ele queria uma família grande queria muitos filhos, não só por renascer um clã que se foi, mas sim porque descobriu que a melhor coisa que podia acontecer a ele era ter filhos com a mulher que amava. Ela era linda grávida.

"-Ele não sabe nada só tem cinco anos, Sasuke-kun." Disse rindo como se tivesse toda a certeza.

"-Mas... okaasan..." E desabou em lagrimas abraçando as pernas do Uchiha. "-Eu quero eu quero." Dizia entre soluços.

"-Não precisa chorar a sua okaasan vai te dar uma irmãzinha, eu prometo que vou fazer o trabalho direitinho." Disse olhando para a Haruno com um sorrisinho sexy de vitoria que só ele sabia dar.

"-Há é? E se for um irmãozinho, em Sayuri? Você vai ter mais um para te atormentar, não é assim que você fala dos seus irmãos?" Disse abaixando-se para ficar a altura da criança. Estava certa que a convenceria, ou pelo menos a deixaria em duvida.

"-É verdade Otosan?" Perguntou assustada erguendo os olhos para olhá-lo no rosto.

A Haruno viu que o Uchiha não teria o que responder e levantou-se o olhando com um sorriso de vitoria.

"-É, é verdade..." Viu a decepção no rosto da pequena crescer, ela ainda tinha esperanças da Haruno estar mentindo. "-Mas... Se você ganhar outro irmãozinho, nada nos impede de te dar uma irmãzinha depois, não é Sakura?" Retrucou vendo a filha sorrindo abertamente pela nova esperança de ganhar alguém para brincar.

"-É verdade okaasan é verdade?" Perguntava agitada dando pulinhos com as mãozinhas enroscadas do avental da medica-nin.

A rosada não sabia o que falar, na verdade ela não era a única que a estava perturbando para ter outra menina, o Uchiha, vivia brigando com ela pelos métodos contraceptivos, em uma noite chegou a jogar os anticoncepcionais da rosada pela janela, é claro que ele dormiu todo vestido e ela também.

"-É mais, mesmo assim, nada de irmãzinha, agora vai para a sala esperar o jantar." Disse séria olhando para a filha.

"-Otosan, você mentiu! Disse que se eu pedisse, a okaasan me dava uma irmãzinha." Disse chorosa e raivosa cruzando os bracinhos e olhando o Uchiha.

"-Há eu devia saber que isso era coisa sua." A Haruno disse olhando o Uchiha com as mãos na cintura.

"-Faz o que sua okaasan mandou, vai pra sala e eu resolvo ok?" Disse com um meio sorriso bagunçando o cabelo da filha.

"-Você não vai resolver nada." Ela disse retrocedendo o passo até ser trancada pela mesa.

"-Não vou resolver." Ele disse olhando a Haruno e prendendo-a contra a mesa.

"-Não vai resolver?" Perguntou duvidosa. O Uchiha não era do tipo que desistia fácil, se ele disse que queria alguma coisa, ele iria ter, e no caso era outra menina.

"-Vou fazer." Disse antes de dar tempo para a rosada contestá-lo e a beijou a erguendo pela cintura até sentá-la na mesa.

**Cinco meses depois...**

"-Eu sabia que o Otosan não ia mentir pra mim, eu vou ganhar uma irmãzinha." Dizia aos pulos com os olhinhos verdes brilhantes.

O Uchiha era guloso e sempre conseguia mais, mas lembre-se que a gula também pode ser um sinal de status. E o Uchiha amava todo o seu status. E como amava, até estava pensando em aumentá-lo mais um pouco... Qual será a reação da Haruno?

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

_Luxuria_, quando o Uchiha tinha doze anos não pensava nela, mas ele cresceu e os hormônios se descontrolaram e se multiplicaram como do dia para noite. Então ele voltou para Konoha cresceu mais um pouco e como todos se casou, é a Haruno era uma mulher de sorte, ninguém podia dizer o contrario.

O Uchiha sempre fora muito controlado, mas diziam isso porque nunca haviam se casado com ele e ficado presos em um quarto ou qualquer lugar desprovido de platéia.

"-Você chegou atrasada de novo porquinha? Já sabe que a Tsunade-sama está furiosa, não é?"

A Yamanaka disse franzindo o cenho. Sim a Haruno chegara atrasada novamente, mas a culpa não era dela, longe disso. Foi certo Uchiha que a prendeu na cama para uma quase sessão de sexo matinal, "você sabe como eu acordo pela manhã" era o que ele dizia antes de prendê-la na cama e atrasá-la mais um dia. Ele sempre era dominado pela luxuria, e a levava junto, só nesse dia em especial que a Haruno havia escapado.

"-Juro que isso não vai voltar a acontecer, Tsunade-sama." Disse inclinando-se em uma forma de desculpas.

"-Sabe o que eu devia fazer? Jogar um balde de água fria naquele Uchiha, pra ver se apaga o fogo, porque assim não dá." Disse séria olhando a Haruno adquirir vários tons fortes de vermelho por todo o rosto.

"-Ele... Ele é impossível." Disse com a voz baixa de vergonha.

"-É eu imagino..." E dispensou a medica-nin para sua sala a fins de atender seus pacientes, que já estavam mais do que raivosos pelo atraso.

Chamou o próximo paciente com os olhos grudados nas fichas atrasadas.

Escutou a porta abrir e o paciente sentar na cadeira a sua frente, estava distraída.

"-Consulta de rotina? Em o que posso ajudar?"

"-Nada, só vim terminar o que começamos hoje de manhã." O Uchiha respondeu quase risonho.

"-Sasuke!? o que você ta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou levantando da cadeira e permanecendo em pé pelo susto.

"-Já disse, vim terminar o que não consegui." Levantou-se da cadeira e foi em direção da esposa a prendeu conta a mesa antes que ela achasse uma escapatória.

"-Não pode... não pode... ficar aqui" Disse entre suspiros enquanto o Uchiha atacava seu pescoço com beijos e apertava toda a extencidade da sua cintura com um toque firme e preciso, o perfume do moreno a estava deixando tonta não conseguia raciocinar direito.

"-Posso sim, eu estou fazendo exames de rotina. Você precisa verificar se está tudo certo comigo." Disse rindo com os lábios presos no lóbulo da orelha da rosada.

"-Já não foi o suficiente me atrasar, para o hospital?" Tentava abaixar a saia branca e justa que o Uchiha insistia em levantar. Os botões do uniforme já estavam quase todos abertos revelando o conjunto preto que a Haruno estava vestindo. Era o preferido do marido.

"-Quem mandou usar esse uniforme? Se queria me provocar conseguiu".

Disse tirando a própria camisa, jogou todos os papeis e objetos que estavam repousados na mesa para o chão e a ergueu pela cintura encaixando-se no meio das pernas da medica-nin. A deitou na mesa enquanto a Haruno procurava afoita pelo fecho da fivela do cinto que o shinobi usava, desceu tateando o tórax bem desenvolvido até chegar ao cós da calça preta que ele vestia. Puxou o cinto em sua direção.

"-Não faz isso, Sakura." Disse entre um gemido abafado, a rosada sabia que brincar assim com o Uchiha o deixava descontrolado, sorriu entre o beijo pelo desespero do moreno.

Sentiu as mãos rápidas do Uchiha tateando suas costas até chegar onde queriam, abriu o feixe do sutiã e jogou em algum canto qualquer do consultório, ouviu um gemido quase alto da rosada e abafou com um beijo, afinal de contas ele podia estar perdido em luxuria, mas ainda sabia que havia uma porção de pessoas com ouvidos bem afiados do outro lado da porta.

A Haruno não iria resistir mais já havia desistido no primeiro beijo, livrou-se do cinto irritantemente fechado do Uchiha e decidiu que era hora de atacar o botão e o zíper que ainda estavam fechados, mas por pouco tempo. Sentiu a boca quente do moreno brincando com um de seus mamilos, enquanto uma mão atrevida escorregava a ultima peça de roupa pelas pernas da Haruno.

TOC, TOC, TOC... O Uchiha ainda não havia percebido como detestava o som de uma mão batendo contra madeira, alguém batendo desesperado na porta era o que ele menos queria no momento. A medica-nin assustada o afastou com força para longe o fazendo cair sentado no chão do consultório.

"-Saia, saia daqui agora." Dizia agitada juntando as suas roupas e vestindo-as retorcidas, ao mesmo tempo em que o Uchiha seminu observava a cena ofegante.

É, hoje aparentemente não era o dia do Uchiha, ele teve sonhos molhados e inapropriados pela noite, acordara excitado, tentara fazer amor com a esposa que não permitiu e fugiu, seguiu-a até o hospital se trancou com ela no consultório, ficou excitado novamente, tanto que chegava a doer, a beijou, a apertou e tocou todo seu corpo como desejara a horas, e quando iria se livrar – pelo menos por algumas horas – de toda a tensão sexual que estava sentindo, alguém o interrompe outra vez.

Sim o Uchiha iria ter que guardar toda a luxuria até a noite para em fim suspirar aliviado. Ele estava dominado pela paixão, e não havia volta. Era sexy era lascivo era _luxuria_, mas com amor, o que piora as coisas porque todos sabem que fica muito melhor.

:

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

_Sasuke pecador safado u.u essa idéia de fic veio de repente e escrevi em um dia e meio, meu pecado preferido é a preguiça, e o de vocês? Me digam pecadores sujos, estou curiosa;D_

***¹**_= A cena que eu usei no flash back existe mesmo, está no capitulo 20 por volta dos 10 min. Desde a primeira vez que vi a cena achei super hilária e pensei em usá-la em uma fic, na época eu não escrevia, já faz alguns anos, mas sim, eu tinha idéias. XD_

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


End file.
